Todo por una llamada
by Nekolandia
Summary: ¿Puede una llamada de telefono cambiar la imagen que tienes de todo tu equipo? Puede, depende de las circunstancias. Eso lo descubriría Endo en un cálido día de verano.


D: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen. Sino yo podría ver Inazuma Eleven Go sin maldecir y cambiar a otra cosa.

* * *

><p>-Todo por una llamada-<p>

¿Puede una llamada de telefono cambiar la imagen que tienes de todo tu equipo? Puede, depende de las circunstancias. Eso lo descubriría Endo en un cálido día de verano.

El telefono sonó. Sus padres estaban fuera así que cogió el telefono para contestar, era su entrenador. Con unas cuantas palabras le explicó a la simple mente de Endo el hecho de que iba a haber un nuevo torneo. Representantes de todos los países acudirían. Algunos equipos muy fuertes como la selección juvenil española con su equipo las Angel Girls (de otro Fic que me gusta mucho), los Unicornios de Estados Unidos, la selección Italiana, la argentina, la brasileña...

Los mejores equipos iban a estar ahí. También equipos que llevaban mucho tiempo sin enviar participantes como Holanda, Suiza, Peru, Egipto, Rusia... Iba a ser impresionante; fue la única idea que logró entrar del todo bien en la mente de Endo. Pero para el entrenador era suficiente.

-Avisa le al resto del equipo.-Fueron las últimas palabras del entrenador antes de colgar.

A quien llamar primero. No tenía tiempo. Tenía que contarlo a la cara; ademas no se sabía el numero de telefono de sus compañeros. Tomó una rapida decisión. Iria primero a avisar al sub-capitan.

Corrió por toda la ciudad hasta que llegó a la casa de Kido. Era una hermosa y enorme mansión. Tocó el timbre para que le abrieran. No pasó nada.

Diez minutos después salió un señor con nariz muy larga y pintas de vampiro del siglo pasado viejo. El señor amablemente le dijo a Endo que el "señorito" Kido no estaba en casa.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. La hizo rapidamente al comenzar a encaminarse a casa de Goenji. Cuando llegó le abrió la hermana menor de este y le dijo amablemente que su hermano no se encontraba en casa; que había salido con sus amigos.

Endo, ya un poco enfadado por haber recibido la misma respuesta dos veces y por no haber estado con su equipo en esos minutos, decidió ir a buscar a Fubuki para ver si el si lo podía recibir. Luego recordo que no se sabía su direccion de memoria. Lo mismo con Hiroto.

Al final hizo lo que quiso hacer desde un principio. Se encamino hacia la casa de su mejor amigo. Se sabía su dirección de memoria así que no era muy difícil encontrarlo.

Cuando por fin llegó llamo a la puerta y le abrió su madre. Esta le dijo que Kazemaru se encontraba en su habitación con sus amigos. Endo se sintió MUY ofendido por no haber sido invitado por SU mejor amigo. Pero no importaba mucho, tenía que dar la noticia.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con...

...con algunos miembros de su equipo con falda maquillando se y haciendo cosas por el estilo. Podía ver a Kazemaru con un pantalon muy corto que dejaba ver más de tres cuartos de sus piernas y una camisa amarilla que dejaba ver sus hombros y sus brazos.

También estaba Midorikawa con una minifalda de color rosa y una camisa blanca que se le pegaba a la figura dejando ver curvas que Endo habría jurado que antes no estaban ahí.

Sakuma también estaba aunque no se notaba como sus dos compañer... s. También estaba una version de Fubuki con falda y delineador. Tod¿a?s llevaban el cabello suelto y bien cepillado.

Kazemaru se volteó para verlo. Rapidamente el color rojo llegó a la cara del defensa. No sabía donde meterse. Ni que decir. Ni que hacer. Rapidamente se hizo una coleta con una goma para pelo que llevaba en la boca.

Por suerte de todos los involucrados Endo se puso a contar las noticias que tenía. A veces el chico era tan... o tonto o ciego, no se sabía cual.

Cuando Endo terminó de contar todo lo que había llegado a comprender de lo que le dijo en entrenador los otros sonrieron abiertamente.

Lo primero que dijeron y en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo era en que había que avisar al resto del equipo lo antes posible. Pero Endo recordó un detalle que se le había pasado.

-He ido a buscar a los chicos pero no estaban en sus casas y no me sé la dirección de todos.-Dijo Endo.

-Es normal... Se estarán preparando para sus citas. -Le dijo Kazemaru.

-¿Citas?

-Que creías, ¿por que sino les estoy ayudando a ponerse guapas? -Respondió el peliazul.

-¿Guapas? Así que son chicas...

Todos en la habitación se quedaron mirando a Endo con una cara que solo podía expresar: ¿Eres tonto o qué? Pero como ya conocían a su capitan comprendieron un poco.

-Si... Son chicas.-Explicó Kazemaru. -Y se hacen pasar por hombres para poder jugar al fútbol.

-Claro... ¿Por eso se cambian en lugares diferentes?

-Si.

-Creo que comprendo. Así que no vais a poder jugar como chicas nunca...

-Has dicho que hay un equipo que se llama las Angel Girls así que supongo que van a poder jugar como chicas o chicos. Vamos a decir que son las hermanas o algo así. -Dijo Kazemaru para hacer que Endo entre en razón. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las tres de la tarde.-Respondió Endo sin saber a que venía la pregunta.

-Vais a llegar tarde si no os vais ahora. Suerte chicas. Recuerden decirle al resto del equipo las buenas nuevas.

Todos se despidieron y se fueron. En la habitación ya solo quedaban Endo y Kazemaru. El primero intentaba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Así que son chicas?

-Sí. Es muy raro que no te hayas dado cuenta.

-Mmm... ¿Y tu?

Kazemaru desvió la mirada. No sabía que decir. La forma en la que su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo y algunos rasgos decían todo. Endo no se había dado cuenta.

-No... Pero... Ya me gustaría a mi.

-¿Por?

-Para poder estar con quien yo quiero y no tener que ocultar mis sentimientos.

-Nunca vas a tener que hacerlo.

Con esas palabras el capitan junto sus labios con los de el que era su mejor amigo. Pero la verdad es que siempre había sido algo más.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer. El estilo de narración no es el que suelo usar pero quería probar algo diferente.<p> 


End file.
